Home
by Noisel
Summary: W grudniową noc Edward podróżuje pociągiem do Resembool, odczuwając wewnętrzne zmęczenie i pustkę po wielu porażkach. Uświadamia sobie jednak coś, czego wcześniej nie dostrzegał... /Linkin Park - My December


**A/N:** Chciałam, żeby ten krótki fic pasował do fabuły FMA, ale raz, nie umiem określić odpowiedniego przedziału czasowego, dwa, mogłam przekoloryzować. Zainspirowane tą ( watch?v=IfS1YSpNMgg) piosenką, która według mnie lepiej oddaje klimat niż jej oryginalna wersja.

* * *

**Home**

_This is my December  
This is me alone_

Monotonia. Zewsząd odbijający się jedynie odgłos torów kolejowych, przecinający martwą ciszę w opustoszałym wagonie pociągu. Moje mętne spojrzenie schowane za opadającymi na czoło złotymi włosami, skierowane w stronę okna. Na zewnątrz przeraźliwie jasno świecący księżyc, umożliwiający wyraźne dostrzeżenie grubych płatków śniegu, przyćmiewających znajomy krajobraz. Przeraźliwy chłód, obejmujący każdy przedział. Pusto.

_ This is me pretending  
This is all I need_

Wciąż w podróży, wciąż w pogoni za czymś, co nieustannie umyka z moich rąk, pozostawiając po sobie kolejne rozczarowanie. Zmęczony, opatulony czerwonym płaszczem, znów podążam przed siebie, jakby ta czynność stała się rutyną. Posiadający wsparcie wielu ważnych osób, a jednak odczuwający brak zrozumienia. Kierujący się determinacją, a jednak czasami pozbawiony siły, gdy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Nieustraszony, a jednocześnie tak bardzo słaby. Sam ze skrytymi myślami, duszący w sobie wyrzuty sumienia, niekiedy stwarzający pozory. Chcący trzymać innych z dala od tego, co nieustannie ścigam, a co potrafi zadać wiele cierpienia. Chcący zrobić to sam. Taki właśnie jestem.

_And I... __just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed_

Jednak umyka mi coś. Rozdziera moje serce za każdym razem, gdy chcę zatrzymać wszystko dla siebie i obarczyć jedynie swoje ramiona. Przed oczami pojawia się ciepły uśmiech i wyrozumiałe spojrzenie, wyciągnięta dłoń, która chce dodać mi otuchy. W głowie dźwięczy znajomy głos, czasami łagodny, czasami ostry, czasami przepełniony płaczem. Czy to ma jednak jakikolwiek sens? Odrzucałem to, nie widząc innego, lepszego wyjścia. Tak powinno być. Więc... dlaczego czuję, że coś tracę? Jak wyeliminować to bolesne uczucie, które na każdym kroku odbiera mi swobodę oddechu? Potrafię się tego pozbyć? Ah, tak...

_And I... take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that _

Nie chciałem Cię ranić. Nie potrafiłem odepchnąć Cię ode mnie i ciągłych niebezpieczeństw, dlatego wciąż odsuwałem tylko siebie. Raz za razem, przemilczając wiele spraw, chociaż Ty zawsze byłaś tam dla mnie. Uparcie narzucając się, chcąc wszystko zrozumieć, czasami niepotrzebnie wylewając słone łzy. Powiedziałaś, że nigdy nie płaczę, dlatego robisz to za mnie. Jakbyś przynajmniej w ten sposób chciała ulżyć w mojej trudnej wędrówce. Kim dla ciebie jestem teraz? Przecież... ja tylko bałem się, że świat, w którym żyję, zachowa się wobec Ciebie bezlitośnie, mam rację? A jednak... to ja samolubnie wziąłem Cię za słabą. Jak wiele krzywdy Ci zadałem, jednocześnie pragnąc Twojego dobra? Chciałaś należeć do mojego świata, nieważne co musiałabyś przez to oddać, prawda? Więc co mogę zrobić, by to naprawić, cofnąć? Wybaczysz mi? Odpowiedz, Winry.

_ And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to _

Grudniowy śnieg nieustannie przykrywa cały krajobraz za oknem, chłód nie znika, tory kolejowe nadal tworzą jedyny hałas. Wpatruję się w niewyraźny świat po drugiej stronie, coraz bardziej znajomy dla moich oczu. Zaraz wysiądę w Resembool. Wszystko wydaje się tak samo monotonne, jak na początku podróży, ale ja jednak... odczuwam niecierpliwość i odnalezioną siłę. Znalazłem odpowiedź. Dlaczego wcześniej mi to umykało? To, że potrzebuję oparcia, miejsca, gdzie zawsze mogę się udać? Że to nie oznacza słabości i ograniczenia? Tak... Mam przecież dom. Mam kogoś, kto zawsze w nim czeka, nieważne, jak desperacko będę się starał od tego odciąć. Zapomniałem, że Ty mi go dałaś, Winry. Straciłem swój, ale to już bez znaczenia. Bo mam dokąd wrócić. Bo mam Ciebie. Dlatego zamierzam kontynuować moją wędrówkę... z Tobą u boku. Już zawsze.

_Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

\- Wróciłem.


End file.
